Song Fiction Story of KnB
by Melvin Hann
Summary: Kumpulan oneshoot tentang kisah keseharian para chara KnB yang dikemas dalam bentuk lagu yang lagi nge-hitz dikalangan anak gaul sampai hikikimori yang berasal dari musik tanah air sampai ke kancah internasional. Chapter 1 : AkaKuro. Mind to RnR minna?
**Song Fiction Story of KnB**

 **Summary : Kumpulan oneshoot tentang para chara KnB yang dikemas dalam bentuk lagu yang lagi nge-hitz dikalangan anak gaul sampai** _ **hikikimori**_ **yang berasal dari musik tanah air sampai ke kancah internasional. Mind to RnR minna?**

 **Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning : Typo, tidak sesuai EYD dan KBBI, ide pasaran, chapter ini mengandung unsur Shounnen-Ai. Don't like? Don't read.**

 **Happy reading minna ^o^**

 **Chapter 1 : Original Song by RAN – Dekat Di Hati**

Malam yang cerah dan tidak berawan di langit kota Tokyo menyuguhkan pemandangan indah berupa hamparan kerlap-kerlip bintang di dalamya. Malam ini merpakan minggu ke-dua di musim semi, cuaca di luar ruangan cukup dingin. Hanya beberapa orang saja yang masih betah berkeliaran di luar dengan suhu udara yang cukup rendah.

Kebanyakan orang lebih memilih untuk bersantai di dalam ruangan dengan bergelung di dalam selimut ataupun sekedar duduk di bawah meja penghangat. Namun beda cerita dengan pemuda bersurai baby blue yang tengah duduk uring-uringan di sofa berwarna putih di ruang keluarga kediaman keluarga Kuroko.

Kuroko Tetsuya, kembali menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Diliriknya ponsel flip berwarna biru muda di tangan kanannya, berharap ada notifikasi berupa pesan atau sekedar missed call dari pujaan hati yang tengah dirindukan. Namun nihil, jangankan pesan dari kekasih hati, dari operator kartu perdananya pun tidak ada.

Bisa dibilang hubungan Akashi dan Kuroko sekarang adalah LDR, atau bisa dibilang _Long Distance Relationship_. Kuroko sekarang bersekolah di SMU Seirin yang terletak di Tokyo, sementara Akashi sekarang bersekolah di SMU Rakuzan yang terletak di Kyoto. Butuh waktu sekitar 4 jam apabila ingin melakukan perjalanan lintas kota Tokyo-Kyoto. Jadi jarang-jarang juga mereka bisa bertemu. Mengingat kesibukan mereka berdua sebagai anggota tim reguler klub basket di sekolah masing-masing yang sering ikut turnamen sana-sini. Terkadang mereka hanya bertemu sebulan sekali, itu juga patut disyukuri, terkadang dalam sebulan mereka juga tidak sempat bertemu.

"Sudah seharian, pesan dan telponku tidak direspon, ada apa denganmu Akashi-kun?' Kuroko berucap lirih sambil merebahkan tubuhnya ke sofa yang tadinya ia duduki. Terkadang dia berpikir apakah hubungannya dengan Akashi akan langgeng? Atau malah akan kandas di tengah jalan karena mereka kurang komunikasi?. Tidak, bukan berarti dia tidak percaya dengan kekasihnya itu, hanya saja ia takut apabila Akashi akan menemukan sesorang yang lebih baik dari dirinya di Kyoto sana.

Kuroko mengacak-ngacak rambut sebiru langit musim panas miliknya. Semakin dipikirkan semakin membuat isi kepalanya ingin meledak. Mungkin ini lah yang disebut dengan ' _galau_ ' pikirnya lagi. Memutuskan untuk tidak kembali memikirkan problematika cintanya semakin dalam, maka ia memutuskan untuk menyalakan televisi dan mencari acara yang bisa menenangkan pikirannya.

Setelah beberapa kali memindah-mindah channel televisi yang sekiranya cukup menarik, perhatiannya terhenti dengan salah satu acara musik yang sedang menampilkan host lelaki berambut kuning cerah dengan senyuman sejuta wattnya.

"Halo _minna-cchi_ , jumpa lagi dengan host super ganteng, keren, dan seksi yaitu Kise Ryouta dalam acara Asian song collection. Tema acara kita hari ini yaitu cinta jarak jauh, atau bahasa kerennya LDR, jadi buat kamu yang lagi galau mikirin pasangan atau gebetan kamu, jangan kemana-mana dulu ya, kami punya kumpulan lagu yang mungkin bisa mengobati acara galau kamu _guys_ " Kise Ryota berucap dengan nada ceria dilengkapi dengan pose tangan yang membentuk ' _peace_ ' ke arah kamera.

"Sepertinya menarik." Kuroko bergumam sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya di atas sofa, sembari menyamankan kepalanya di sandaran sofa yang terasa sangat empuk.

"Oke, kita mulai dengan lagu pertama, lagu ini berasal dari band di salah satu negara yang terletak di Asia Tenggara yang sangat nge-hits bagi pasangan LDR dari negara tersebut. Nah _guys let's check this out baby~"_. Layar televisi berganti memutarkan _video clip_ lagu yang tengah dimainkan.

Bagusnya, dibagian bawah layar terlevisi, dituliskan pula terjemahan dari lagu tersebut. Dengan begini Kuroko tidak perlu meminta bantuan ' _Gugel Tranlit_ ' untuk mengartikan lagu tersebut. Musik yang lembut menyapa indra pendengaran Kuroko Tetsuya, ia semakin khidmat mendengarkan lagu yang tengah dimainkan.

 _Dering teleponku membuatku tersenyum di pagi hari_

 _Kau bercerita semalam kita bertemu dalam mimpi_

 _Entah mengapa aku merasakan hadirmu di sini_

 _Tawa candamu menghibur saatku sendiri_

Kuroko terhenyak melihat lirik dari lagu tersebut. Ia teringat setiap Akashi menghubunginya di pagi hari. Terkadang Akashi akan menyempatkan untuk bercerita seputar kegiatannya kepada Kuroko, namun tidak jarang juga Akashi hanya berbasa-basi dengan Kuroko yang diisi dengan gombalan maut ala pangeran gunting Akashi yang berkata bahwa ia dan Kuroko menghabiskan waktu bersama tentunya di dalam mimpi indah Akashi. Kuroko hanya tertawa kecil ketika mengingat semua itu. Ia mencoba kembali kedunia nyata dan kembali fokus pada lagu yang tadi sedang di dengarkannya.

 _Aku di sini dan kau di sana_

 _Hanya berjumpa via suara_

 _Jauh di mata namun dekat di hati_

Via suara, jika dipikir-pikir mereka memang lebih sering menghabiskan waktu untuk menelpon ketimbang bertukar pesan. Hal itu memang merupakan pilihan utama mereka untuk mengobati rasa rindu mereka. Pengecualian apabila mereka sedang dalam keadaan sibuk-sibuknya, mereka hanya akan bertukar pesan singkat, terkadang hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat tidur, tapi itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagi mereka. Toh mereka saling megerti keadaan masing-masing. Lagu pun masih terus berlanjut.

 _Meski kau jauh di sana_

 _Kita memandang langit yang sama_

 _Jauh di mata namun dekat di hati_

Kuroko tersenyum melihat lirik lagu tersebut. Ia mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke luar jendela dan melihat pemandangan malam kota Tokyo yang dihiasi ribuan bintang. Itu benar, dia dan Akashi memang tidak berada di tempat yang sama, tetapi apabila mereka melihat hamparan langit luas, maka mereka akan melihat langit yang sama, langit dengan hiasan bintang di tiap sisinya. Bukankah dengan melakukan hal ini maka mereka bisa merasa lebih dekat?

 _Dering teleponku membuatku tersenyum di pagi hari_

 _Tawa candamu menghibur saatku sendiri_

 _Aku di sini dan kau di sana_

 _Hanya berjumpa via suara_

 _Namun ku slalu menunggu saat kita akan berjumpa_

 _Meski kau kini jauh di sana_

 _Kita memandang langit yang sama_

 _Jauh di mata namun dekat di hati_

 _Jarak dan waktu takkan berarti_

 _Karena kau akan selalu di hati_

 _Bagai detak jantung yang kubawa kemanapun ku pergi_

 _Meski kau kini jauh di sana_

 _Kita memandang langit yang sama_

 _Jauh di mata namun dekat di hati_

 _Dekat di hati..._

 _Dekat di hati..._

Lagu pun berakhir, televisi sekarang menayangkan sponsor-sponsor yang tidak terlalu menarik untuk dilihat. Kuroko kembali termenung ia kembali memikirkan makna dari lirik lagu yang tadi di dengarnya. Sejauh apapun jarak mereka sekarang, tetaplah Akashi adalah orang yang paling sering dipikirkannya. Meskipun sosok tampan itu kini tidak berada di sampingnya, tetaplah ia akan selalu memikirkannya. Mungkin memang benar, fakta menunjukkan bahwa, jarak mereka sekarang terpaut ratusan bahkan ribuan kilometer jauhnya, tetapi perasaan mereka bahkan lebih dekat daripada urat dan nadi. Sejauh apapun, Kuroko akan terus memikirkan Akashi tanpa henti, begitu juga sebaliknya.

Sadar dari pikirannya, Kuroko mengambil ponsel flipnya dan mengetikkan sederet pesan untuk Akashi, semoga saja nanti ia sempat membacanya.

To : Akashi Seijuuro

From : Kuroko Tetsuya

Subject : _(none)_

Akashi-kun, apabila kau ada waktu, maukah kau menelponku sebentar? Aku merindukanmu.

Kuroko menekan tombol ' _send_ ' pada ponselnya, selang beberapa detik pesan itu sudah terkirim. Sekarang ia hanya berharap agar Akashi membaca pesannya, dan kemudian segera menghubunginya.

Tidak kunjung menerima balasan, mata Kuroko sudah mulai memberat dan hampir menutup, dia sudah mulai mengantuk sekarang. Tepat setelah 5 menit menutup matanya, dering tanda telepon masuk menariknya kembali ke dunia nyata. Kuroko melihat layar ponsel dan tertera lah nama Akashi Seijuuro. Buru-buru ia menekan tombol biru padaponsel tersebut.

" _Moshi-moshi_ Akashi-kun." Kuroko berucap sambil mengucek kedua matanya pelan.

" _Moshi-moshi_ Tetsuya, apa kau baru bangun tidur?" nampak ada nada tidak nyaman dalam kalimat Akashi, mungkin ia tidak tega telah membangunkan Kuroko.

"Tidak kok, aku cuma berbaring sebentar saja di sofa."

"Benarkah? Baiklah kalau begitu, usahakan untuk tidak tertidur di sofa Tetsuya, aku tidak ingin kau sampai sakit karena masuk angin." Akashi berkata dengan nada lembut.

"Tenanglah Akashi-kun, aku bukan anak kecil lagi yang akan masuk angin hanya karena tertidur di sofa." Meski jauh, tapi Akashi dapat membayangkan wajah ngambek kekasihnya.

"Baiklah, _saa.._ kenapa Tetsuya ingin aku menelpon malam-malam begini? dan aku juga ingin minta maaf karena baru menghubungimu, ponselku dari tadi kehabisan baterai, dan aku baru sempat mengisinya barusan." Akashi harap-harap cemas agar kekasihnya tidak akan ngambek padanya.

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu dipikirkan Akashi-kun, aku tidak mempermasalahkannya. Masalah menghubungimu, itu karena aku baru saja mendengar lagu bagus di televisi, kupikir lirik lagu ini sangat cocok untuk kita berdua." Kuroko berucap dengan nada penuh semangat.

"Benarkah? Apakah kau mau menyanyikan bagian yang menurutmu sangat cocok untuk kita berdua itu Tetsuya?" Akashi mulai tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan mereka, jarang-jarang kekasih berwajah teflonnya ini begitu tertarik dengan sebuah lagu.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyanyikannya untukmu, tapi maaf saja jika suaraku tidak sebagus suaramu Akashi-kun" ucap Kuroko sambil tertawa kecil.

"Tenang saja Tetsuya, aku tidak akan menertawakanmu" jawab Akashi dengan nada sarkas.

Kuroko mengambil nafas dalam, kemudian ia mulai bernyanyi.

"Jarak dan waktu takkan berarti, karena kau akan selalu di hati. Bagai detak jantung yang kubawa kemanapun ku pergi. Meski kau kini jauh di sana, kita memandang langit yang sama. Jauh di mata namun dekat di hati." Kuroko mengakhiri nyanyiannya dengan helaan nafas dalam. Menunggu respon dari line di seberang sana.

"Tetsuya, apa kau sekarang menyukai lagu dari negara di Asia Tenggara?" tanya Akashi dengan nada heran.

"Dari mana Akashi-kun tahu, kalau lagu ini dari negara di Asia Tenggara?" Kuroko malah balik melempar pertanyaan kepada Akashi.

"Akhir-akhir ini lagu itu sering dinyanyikan oleh Reo, dia bilang bahwa lagu itu sangat cocok untuk pasangan kekasih yang melakukan LDR. Aku cukup penasaran dengan makna lagu itu, makanya aku mencoba mencari terjemahan Jepangnya di ' _Gugel Translit_ '." jelas Akashi panjang lebar.

"Mibuchi-san punya selera yang cukup baik menurutku" ucap Kuroko dengan nada datar khasnya.

"Kau benar, dan awalnya aku juga ingin merekomendasikan lagu ini untukmu, tapi ternyata malah kedahuluan" ucap Akashi dengan helaan nafas. Ia melanjutkan kembali perkataanya "Lagu ini adalah penggambaran yang sangat sesuai dengan keadaan kita sekarang, persis dengan pendapatmu Tetsuya."

"Kadang aku berpikir, ketika kita berpisah dalam waktu yang lama, mungkin suatu saat akan ada kemungkinan bahwa Akashi-kun akan jenuh dengan hubungan seperti ini. Tetapi setelah mendengar lagu ini, aku berubah pikiran. Asalkan kita dapat mengingat orang yang kita cintai dan mepercayai perasaannya, maka hubungan kita tidak akan berkhir dengan mudah. Aku sangat yakin dengan hal itu Akashi-kun." Kuroko tersenyum sambil melihat ke arah langit melalui jendela di ruang tersebut.

"Kau benar Tetsuya, sejauh apapun jarak kita, percayalah hanya raga kita yang terpisah. Tetapi perasaan kita akan selalu bersama." Akashi tersenyum setelah mengatakan hal itu. Ia beranjak dari meja belajar tempat ia tadi duduk. Akashi menggiring langkah kakinya ke beranda kamar lantai dua tempat ia tinggal. Akashi melanjutkan perkataannya "Langit di sini indah sekali, bagaimana di sana?"

"Tentu saja tidak kalah indah dengan di tempatmu Akashi-kun, bintng terlihat lebih terang dari biasanya." jawab Kuroko sekenanya.

"Aku merasa lebih dekat denganmu sekarang Tetsuya" Akashi nampak mengambil nafas dalam dan menutup mata sambil merasakan hembusan angin malam yang menerpa wajah rupawannya.

"Aku juga Akashi-kun" Kuroko tersenyum kemudian ia membayangkan kekasihnya itu sekarang benar-benar berada disampingnya.

Malam itu, Kuroko semakin yakin bahwa sejauh apapun ia berada, ia tidak akan bisa melepaskan eksistensi kekasih hatinya Akashi Seijuuro di dalam pikiran dan benaknya. Baik sekarang, nanti, ataupun untuk selamanya.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yoo minna... salam kenal ya saya Author baru yang kebetulan mampir di fandom KnB. Btw, ada yang mau request lagu atau main cast nya? Kalau ada waktu bakal saya bikinin kok** **. Akhir kata saya ucapkan terima kasih karena sudah baca. Review please?**


End file.
